Second Chance
by For you I will.tlg
Summary: Ally had the perfect life before the crash. She goes from being her town's role model to the crazy girl no one wants to be near. Once she does accept that she's loosing her mind she leaves her home town, blaming her brother for everything. Soon she finds out that she's not as crazy as everyone thought and that her destiny is more dangerous than she's maybe ready for. OCC
1. Chapter 1

I guess the gym looked pretty good, considering I had been running laps in it just this morning. The big, circular, ceiling lights were replaced with small twinkly lights hung all around the room; and small lazier light show was playing behind a pop band of juniors girls. Streamers of our school colors, purple and black, hung all over the white gym walls. There was a banner hanging from the back wall that read 'Come What May- Prom 2012'. Nobody had really understood the theme that night. My theory is that teachers had just threw a few random words together to save money on specific theme decorations. There was a table of food set up in the back that consisted of chocolate chip cookies, a big plate of fruit, and a bowl of punch. About twenty circular tables were around the edge of the room; they had white cloths draped over them and confetti sprinkled on their tops.

I sat at one of those tables struggling to breath in my tight, but pretty, deep blue strapless dress. I was distracting myself by looking at the sparkles that covered my flowing skirt, while tapping my silver heels to the beat of the band. Across from me Austin sat in a black jacketless tux playing with his same blue colored tie.

It was prom night, the very night every girl was supposed to dream of, but Austin and I had only lasted twenty minutes before we grew bored. That twenty minutes had consisted of continuous pop music and drunk students dancing. If one would even call that dancing, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Austin, do you hate this as much as I do?" I said looking up from the skirt of my dress to his brown eyes I loved so much.

"Probably more." he said with a small chuckle.

"Prom's supposed to be a night we would never forget, but right now I regret coming. I'd much rather be at home having a movie night with you."

"I have an idea," he said. While smiling, he stood up, and held out his hand for me to take. I took it without a moments hesitation and smiled back at him.

"Where are we going?"

"To be alone," he said, while leading me out of the school gym. We ended up on the football field. "I'll be right back," he said as he climbed up the auditorium stairs. Soon I heard a familiar slow song that came through the speakers and watched as Austin ran back down the stairs to me.

"Would you like to dance love?" he had asked in a slightly nerdy, but still absolutely adorable way.

"I'd love to" I smiled.

He brushed one of my brunette curls out of my face and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. We slowly swayed in circles for what seemed like forever, and I never wanted forever to end.

Eventually we pulled away and sat on the field looking at the stars. I turned to him and noticed his warm brown eyes almost glowing under the moonlight, his blonde hair was messy in a way that still looked perfect. He was already staring down at me with an adorable half smile. He looked breath taking. When I noticed him staring back down at me, I quickly looked up at the sky blushing. I smiled to myself, thinking of how he still has the ability to make me blush after all these years together. For the first time I actually looked at the stars, and noticed just how beautiful they are.

"I've never noticed how beautiful it was out here," I whispered.

"It's nothing compared to you Alls," he said.

This caused me to blush all over again and look down at a piece a grass I was nervously playing with. His face lit up in a cocky yet sexy smile, knowing the effect he has on me. He lifted up my head and kissed me. This kiss was different than all the others before. True I was use to the sparks, fireworks, every ounce of love cliche, but this time there was something more, something that made my lips almost tremble.

The rest of that night was sort of foggy, but I remember his mouth tasted sweet like the chocolate chip cookie he had ate at the dance and minty like the gum he was just chewing. I will never forget the way the cold grass felt against my skin, and the way it felt having Austin carefully hover over me kissing my jaw, neck, and my still trembling lips. I remember pulling away out of breath, him pressing his forehead to mine, and the questioning look he gave me. I remember answering his stare with a lustful nod. I remember him pretty much studying me for any signs of fear and uncertainty. I remember how his pale bare skin was glowing under the moon. I remember each whispered 'I love you'. I remember forgetting every thing in the world except Austin and I. Most importantly I remember loosing my innocence to the love of my life.

I remember him carrying me bridal style to the parking lot. I remember telling him "I'll never forget tonight, it was perfect" and him kissing me once more. But I also remember being so drunk on Austin to notice that Dez was wasted, so I let him drive.

Austin and I sat in the back of that old black Honda. I recall laughing with Austin as my brother sang to LMFAO messing up on each and every lyric. I remember the laughter turning into ear piercing screams as I noticed the huge transfer truck lights swiftly coming closer and Dez quickly jerking the wheel, swerving off of the road. I remember the car spinning wildly out of control, and me sliding into Austin's side. I remember Austin grabbing me and us holding on to each other, almost to tight to breath. I remember looking up at Austin hoping to find some kind of comfort in this, but instead I saw him crying for the first time in my life. I remember Dez's slurred cursing trying to regain control of the car but failing. I remember screaming at Dez for being so stupid to drive wasted. I remember letting fear take me over, so much I couldn't keep my body from shaking. I remember Austin whipping tears away as he kissed me the way that he had on the field. I remember him whispering against my lips, "I love you Ally, we're going to be okay I promise". I remember yelling out Austin's name as the small car slammed into a tree that soon fell on top of the car. I vaguely remember feeling Austin's grip loosen on me as I felt his blood soak my skin and the salty tast of my own blood dripping down my face. That was when everything went was black.

**Review^^**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure where I am or how I got here. Last thing I remember was blacking out in Dez's car, now I'm standing in the middle of a beach. My blue prom dress has been replaced with a white sundress and my hair is in natural curls down my back. My heels were replaced with my bare feet now covered in soft sand. Something drawn me to explore the foreign area. Soon it was almost like the beach disappears and I'm in the middle of a forest. I started running through the woods but soon realized I have no idea how to get out. Eventually I can't go any farther and sit on the leave covered ground. That's when I hear a voice say my name.

"Who's there?" I ask the air, then a beautiful woman dressed in all white came out of a bunch of trees.

"Who are you?"

"An angel of light. I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me of what?"

"Your life is about to change dramatically. You're going to have to face things you've never imagined. You're going to change. You have to remember to stay strong and you have a gift that you will discover soon enough. You must not back down from the obstacles ahead, they're all part of your destiny."

"What are you talking about?"

"It will all make since soon enough Allyson, trust me."

For some reason I did trust her. Even though her words made no sense I feel like I can trust her.

"I- I trust you"

"Good. This won't be the last time you see me, I'll be there when you need me most."

"What's your name."

"Trish." she said before disappearing.

That's when everything turned into blackness and heard a repeating beep. That's when I notice I can't move, I'm still unconscious. That's when I think of Austin. I wanted to know how he is, he had to be okay. I want to go find him, but I don't know how to open my eyes, I don't know how to move, I don't even know where I am. Am I still in his arms in the car, am I in the hospital, ambulance? Did anyone find us? Am I dead? No I knew I wasn't dead, death had to be more peaceful than this, and Trish said that my destiny was just now starting, I couldn't be dead. That means Austin has to be alive right? He's my soul mate which is connected with destiny so he couldn't have not made it. I bet that I'm in the hospital and he's sitting in a chair right beside me. I bet he's waiting for me to wake up. I have to find the way to move, to open my eyes.

` After a lot of struggling I finally can open my eyes. I blink a lot, adjusting my eyes to the brightness of the small hospital room. I find that I can sit up, but it causes a lot of pain. I look around the room and see a small TV in the corner of the ceiling and a bunch of machines all connected to me. I look beside me and see Dez in the chair beside me. He looks like he's been crying. Crunches rest on the wall beside him, his right arm is in a cast and a rap is around his rips. He has almost healed cuts covering his face and arm not in the lime green cast. I know I should be thanking God that my brother made it, but all I can think is where's Austin. I was about to ask, but something in me tells me not to bring him up right now.

"You're up." he says softly.

"How long was I asleep"

"1 month" that causes me to sit up more and then wince at the sharp pain in my ribs. "You have 4 broken ribs, and you're left leg is broken too. The doctor said he'd tell you more when you wake up."

"When can I leave" that's when Austin walks in, looking completely unharmed except for a cut under his eye, also he was a lot paler than normal.

"I don't know. I'll go get the doctor" Dez said getting up and completely ignoring Austin.

"Austin. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I have a mild concussion but nothing serious."

"Why did Dez ignore you?"

He didn't answer, he just got a depressing look in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry our night ended the way it did"

"It's Dez's fault not yours."

"Don't blame Dez he feels horrible he really needs you right now."

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't have let him drive in the first place." Before he could respond the doctor walked in. Surprisingly he didn't ask Austin to step out, actually he acted as if Austin wasn't in the room.

"Miss Dawson you're a very lucky person."

"I don't feel lucky."

"Don't worry I'll prescribe something for the pain. But that crash should have ended worse than it did. I'm happy to say both of you are doing perfectly fine."

"Both? There was three people in the crash."

"No Ally you're one month pregnant. You and the baby are both fine. Actually when ever you're ready you're free to go home" he smiled and walked out.

"We-we're having a baby" I said turning towards Austin who was smiling sadly down at me.

"I guess we are."

"I'm to tired to even think about a baby right now why is all of this happening." Austin sits beside me and puts his arm around me for comfort.

"Sweetie you just woke up from a coma. We'll talk about the baby tomorrow." he said kissing me. when we pulled back I placed my hand on my stomach, that was pretty much still flat.

"You're right. We'll talk about this tomorrow." I said kissing him. "Austin can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why does it seem like everyone's ignoring you?" the sad look from before came in his eyes.

"um I'll come over tomorrow Alls. My parents are probably worried." he said before kissing my cheek and walking out.

Something's wrong. Something had to have happened during the crash. Everyone's not telling me something. But part of me keeps saying I don't want to know what it is. I decide to let it go for now and put the on cloths Dez had brought.

` I walked into the waiting room slowly, holding my ribs in pain. Dez and my parents were in the waiting room. My dad ran over to me and put my arm around his shoulder for support.

"Ally I'm so happy you're okay" my mom said hugging me and I squealed from the sting in my ribs. "I'm sorry I forgot the ribs." she said backing up to where Dez stood with the same sadness hidden in his eyes as Austin.

I slid my hand farther down to my stomach "I'm guessing the doctor told you"

I seen a flash of disappointment appear on my parents face that they quickly hid "Sweetheart let's wait to talk about that." my dad said before we started to walk to the parking lot.

It seems like all anyone has to say is 'we'll talk about it later'. They have to know I can tell they're hiding something. Something that I'm determine to figure out, no matter how strong the feeling inside me tells me not to question anything.

_**I promise the story gets better just review and tell me if you want me to keep updating^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up that next morning to the feeling of someone watching me. I rolled over, making a small noise of complaint, and opened my eyes. I look up to see Austin staring down at me, with that same sad look that's been driving me crazy since I came out of my coma.

"Austin, what are you doing in here when my parents catch you they'll kill you!" I yelled. True it probably wouldn't be that big of a deal anymore since I was pregnant, but I honestly haven't had the time to comprehend the pregnancy on top of everything else.

He laughed halfheartedly and kissed me. "I've missed you." was all he said.

"Will you explain everything to me now?" I asked slowly sitting up next to him.

"Alls, I wish I could." He said sadly. I'm not use to this the Austin I know is always cheerful, he's never secretive.

"You promised!"

"I can't Ally, I promise in time you'll figure it all out." He said reminding me of Trish, the girl in the dream. I so badly wanted to ask him of her, but I knew it wasn't the time or the place.

My door suddenly opened and I jumped wondering if my mom would still have the no boys in my room rule, since the point of it has gone to hell. But she comes in with a huge breakfast that consisted of: pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and a grapefruit, on a tray, and doesn't even notice Austin sitting right beside me.

"Thanks mom! You made Austin's favorite, he loves pancakes."

"Oh sweetie I forgot their his favorite I can take them back if you want?"

"Why do that, he'll eat them" I said placing the plate in his lap.

"Ally, honey,-" she started to say something, but stopped herself. She looked at me with the sad look I'm getting sick of, and brushed her hand down my face. "I love you." Then she walked out.

"That was strange. She acted like you weren't even here." I said after my door was closed.

"Don't worry about it. She's just really stressed right now." He said rubbing my back and sitting the pancakes on my bedside table. I gave him a questioning look, knowing he never turns down food, especially pancakes. "I'm not hungry... it's uh- the meds I'm on." he said.

"I thought you said you only had a mild concussion."

"They still want me on a medication for some pain I have in my back."

"Oh.. Well anyways, just because they're stressed doesn't give them an excuse to be rude to you. We've been together for years and they've loved you every single one of them. Is it because of the baby?"

"Oh, Alls, I'm sure you're over thinking it." He said hugging me.

"You're probably right." I smiled at him. "So are you mad about the baby?"

"Why would I be mad?" he asked looking shocked.

"We're seniors, we've been waiting for this year for so long, and now the rest of our lives we spent so long planing is ruined."

"Ally, the things I'd talked about, they weren't plans. They were things that would have been nice, but I knew they wouldn't all happen. My only plan was to be with you." He said before kissing me.

"I love you Austin. Hey have you went back to school yet? I wanna know how much I've missed out on." I said with a small laugh.

Austin looked scared for a moment but quickly covered it up. "Uh-um. I'm sure you haven't missed much. Ally, I'm sorry my parents need me home. They freak out now when I'm gone for more than a few hours." He said before kissing my cheek and walking out my bedroom door. I followed him out a minute latter, but he wasn't in the hall.

'Well I guess the crash made him move faster' I thought. I was about to go back to my room when I heard mom, dad, and Dez talking in the next room.

"_Lester I'm seriously worried, she was talking like he was here. We have to tell her."_

"_No!" I heard Dez yell, "She'll hate me."_

"_Dez, it wasn't your fault." my mom tried to comfort my brother._

"_It was though."_

"_Don't think that son, but you're right we don't need to tell her yet. She just got back let her have some time Penny." My dad said. I heard him get up and hug my crying mom and Dez run off to his room upset. _

I walked into my room and closed the door. "What's going on here?" I asked myself.

_**So the next chapter is when the story starts to make more sense, and get better Review and I'll try to have it up tomorrow night ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since I came out of the coma, and in that week things at home have just gotten weirder.

Dez can't even look at me. Maybe he's just upset that being pregnant ruined our perfect reputation? But honestly no one knew I hadn't went back to school yet, and I doubt people would be that judgmental since it's Austin and me. Every time I see my once happy twin, his eyes look full of guilt. He looks like part of him's dead, and it's really scaring me. He use to be so colorful and fun. Now he stays in long dark clothing, even though it's the beginning of spring in Florida. He's more to himself. He hasn't went to school either, but my parents don't know of his absence.

My parents I don't understand them. They almost seem mad when I say I'm going to meet Austin somewhere, they've always loved him. I don't get why us having a baby would change it. I understand they're disappointed, but I'm 18 and they've pointed out meltable times that we're going to be married one day. Know they just look at me like I'm crazy when I mention marrying him, or sad.

Soon a month had past and I had to go back to school tomorrow. That was when I decided it's time to make amends with Dez. I knocked on his bedroom door but there wasn't an answer so I assumed he wasn't home or asleep and walked off.

I walked in my room and found Austin sitting on my bed fiddling with the fur on the teddy bear he'd gave me last valentines day.

"How'd you get in here?" He's been doing that a lot lately, just appearing in my room when I come back from the kitchen or bathroom.

"The window." He smirked. I knew he was lying, but part of me knew I shouldn't argue with him. Part of me kept saying I don't want to know the truth. He still hasn't explained anything to me, all the secrets is making me insane.

"My parents are going to catch you eventually" I said sitting down next to him and kissing him.

His happy face turned to a perfect poker face as soon as I said that. "They won't." was all he said before putting down the teddy bear like it bit him and looking down at his hands. He's hiding something. I know he is, and it's hurting him. I just don't know how to get him to tell me.

"Are you going back to school tomorrow?" I don't really know why he hasn't went back yet. I just guessed he was waiting for me, but the way he looked at me answered he wasn't coming back yet.

"I don't know yet. My mom wants me to stay out a little longer." I know he's lying. His mom was a teacher at the community college, she never approved of him missing, he even went when he had the flu. Once again I got the feeling to just pretend to believe his stories.

"I hope you do, I don't want to go back without you." I said and he put his arm around me, and looked like he wanted to tell me something. "Austin what's wrong?"

"Ally, don't ask how I know this but you need to go check on Dez. Right now." he said with a look of worry and fear.

"I just came from his room, he didn't answer the door he's not home."

"He is Ally go, go check on him!" he yelled and helped me up and towards the door. We walked to Dez's room and Austin threw the door open.

I immediately fell to the floor at what I say. Dez was laying in the middle of his floor with a bottle of pills in his hand and lots of blood coming from his wrists.

Austin ran over to Dez and started wrapping his wrists with Dez's blue bed sheets. I heard Dez's weak voice choke out in surprise Austin's name before he passed out and I screamed for my parents. They ran in and my mom fell beside me on the ground. Somehow Austin had managed to leave without being noticed again. My dad called the hospital and an ambulance arrived within minutes and carried his lifeless body away.

After hours of sitting in silence in the waiting room the doctor finally came to us.

"Are you the family of Dez Dawson?"

"Yes we are." my dad said in a weak voice.

"Your son is fine." we all sighed in relieve "but, we do want to keep him a few nights under suicide watch, and we'd like him to start seeing a psychologist. After talking to him, he shows signs of major depression and has a lot of guilt that has led him to harming himself and attempting suicide."

"Of course doctor, can we see him?" my mom asked.

"Yes, he just woke up." The doctor answered pointing to my brother's room.

We walked down the hall to his depressingly white room. My mom immediately jumped on him crying that she thought she lost baby for the second time in a month.

"I'm sorry mom, I just it got to be to much. I don't know how I'm alive though before I passed out I saw Austin I could have sworn I was dead."

"What do you mean? Austin was there he's the one who wrapped your wrist."

"Ally, now's not the time for this." my dad snapped.

"Not the time for what. Look I know for some reason now you guys hate Austin, but really I'm pregnant there's nothing we can do about it so why hate him? Wouldn't you rather it be with him than someone else?"

"Ally sweaty we don't hate Austin we love him." my mom said sadly.

"Then what is it!" I yelled.

"Austin's dead Ally. I killed your boyfriend and my best friend and I'm sorry." Dez said crying.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dez's words kept replaying in my head. "He's dead." …... "I killed him." _

_What kinda cruel joke is this. You don't mess with a pregnant girl like this. How could they lie about something that easily could have happened. _

_"Ally? Are you okay?" My mom asked worriedly. _

_"I... I don't understand.." I manage to get out._

_"He's-" my dad started._

_I held my hand up stopping him, this was the last straw, I knew they were upset but this is to far. "Don't even start that dad I know he's not dead!" I yell before running out of the hospital. I don't stop running til I'm far away from the hospital and my parents yelling my name._

_I slow down and walk down an unfamiliar road. I know I probably should be worried about the fact I'm getting more and more lost with ever step I take, but at the moment I don't care. Why would my parents all of a sudden hate Austin. Why would Dez try to make me think he killed him. At this point I'm crying like a baby, I just don't understand how my life went so from absolutely perfect to this. _

_I looked down at my phone that rung for the hundredth time from my parents. I threw my phone at the ground and watched it break to pieces, and yelled at the pieces to leave me alone. __I continued walking down the unfamiliar road, eventually the sun disappeared and the coldness of night surrounded me. I wrap my arms around myself in an attempt to keep warm and started crying even more._

_"Ally. Sweetheart, please calm down. This can't be good for our baby." I heard an oh so familiar voice say from behind me causing me to jump and turn around._

_"Austin! How did you find me." I yelled running up to him. __He instantly wrapped me in his old gray jacket and I jumped him in a huge hug,__ he pulled me closer and slightly swayed back and forth before pushing me away to answer._

_He whipped the still falling tears off my red, swollen face and put his forehead to mine. He closed his eyes and I could tell he was trying to decide something. I also could tell it was rather to tell me the thing he's been keeping from me, but instead he opens his eyes, the were colder looking than usual, and said "I was taking a walk and saw you. My mom was at the church for some meeting or something and I was walking while she's in there."_

_"Oh" I said slightly disappointed he didn't let me in on his secret. _

_"So what has you so upset?" he asked._

_"They told me you're dead... Dez he said he killed you, so I ran. I don't get why they're doing this so to us." I said crying into his chest and I felt him stiffen._

_"Alls, I think it's time." he said in a cold voice that I didn't even know could belong to him._

_"You're going to tell me what's been up with you?" I said looking at him hopefully. _

_"Yes, but please don't react badly to this... It's not as horrible as you think. Just please don't do anything stupid." He said crying now too. _

_"Austin why are you crying you're scaring me." _

_"Ally I love you so much, __and I know that this what I'm about to show you is going to break you, but promise me. Promise me you won't shut down... There's more to it than it's going to seem." He said_

_"You're scaring me." I repeat._

_He smiled sadly at me and whipped away the remaining tears "I love you so much Ally Dawson" he said before kissing me. Something about this kiss scared me to death. It was probably one of the best kisses ever experienced, it was almost fairy tail. There was just the perfect mix of love and lust, passion and gentleness, but also a little bit of fear, sadness, loss. Something about it felt like he was saying goodbye, but wasn't. It felt like it was the end, the last kiss. But also a little like til we meet again. It felt like he was expecting us to not meet again for quite a while. _

_It was forever before we pulled apart for much needed air. "Austin why do I feel like you're trying to tell me goodbye."_

_"Not goodbye Ally, we will never say goodbye." He said before interlocking our fingers and walking me further down the road. We walked in silence til he turned into a familiar parking lot._

_"The church?" I asked confused on what could be so hard for him to show me at a church._

_He just squeezed my head in response and tried to hide the sadness shining in his eyes. We keep walking past the old brick building, to a little path. I knew where this path led to. I knew what I where we were going. But I don't understand why._

_Soon Austin stops walking and lets go of my hand. I instantly notice his warmth missing from me, and something about it makes me want to lay there and cry forever. _

_I look down at where we landed and my heart shattered. There in front of me was the last thing I expected. I fell to my knees crying and put my head to the cold stone in front of me. I blinked back a few tears and traced the letters on the rock. _

___R.I.P_

___Austin Moon_

___Beloved son and friend. You will forever be ____loved and____ missed._

___January 29, 1995- April 5, 2013_

_"Austin why is this here." I sat looking up to where he was just standing only to find empty space. Was I going crazy? I know he was there. I couldn't have imagined it. He couldn't be dead. I looked back at the grave of the love of my life, and realized it was my mind tricking me. I'd read about it before in psychology. When someone close to you dies, your brain doesn't accept it and you convince your self they're still there. I'd lost my mind. I'd made myself believe he was still here. _

_I laid down on the cold grass in front of the grave. I memorized every word on the stone, and continued to cry uncontrollably. I burry my face in the now wet grass and yell his name through the grass. I lay there like this for hours, crying my heart out til I my eyes run dry. I slowly sit up and take one final glance at the grave. That's when anger starts to build up. I jump to my feat and yell in frustration. I pull at my hair and pace back and forth._

_"I'm crazy I can't be crazy. He can't be dead. He can't just leave me like this. Why, what did I do. Why take him from me!" I yell to no one inparticular. After that I let out one more frustrated scream and run again. I don't know where I'm going I'm just letting my feet carry me. I want to be lost I want the feeling I have in my chest to be forgotten. I run through the woods til I come out at a way to familiar neighborhood. _

_I look at the house of the people I considered my second family. The lights were out leaving it looking abandoned. It looked as if no one had been there in months. All over the porch as enough flowers to open a store. All of them had the same thing written, "I'm sorry for your loss." _

_Seeing this made me want to run again, run and never stop, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, it wasn't one of those in shock paralyzed moments, I had an __unbearable pain in my stomach that made me sick. All I could do is clutch my stomach, and fall to the ground and just lay there hoping and praying someone would find me before I blacked out._

___Once again I'm in the white sundress, standing in the soft sand of the beautiful beach. I once again start to walk into the forest looking for the girl from last time. I walked a few feet into the forest before the white glow hides the path of trees in front of me. The girl in white came through the trees._

_"__Hello Ally." She greeted._

_"__Trish.. what am I doing here again?" _

_"__I wanted to remind you of what I said last time we met."_

_"__My life would change.. I remember.. but why didn't you tell me that the most important thing in it would be taken way from me!" I scream at her._

_"__This is why I came to you. Allyson you can't let yourself get this way. I told you'd face things you've never imagined. But I also told you it's destiny, you should discover your gift soon. Remember you can't give up, you have to face the obstacles."_

_"__What's the point in doing anything, why can't I die to, I don't want to live without him."_

_"__I know you don't want to do this for you, but do it for Austin," she places her hand on my stomach "do it for your daughter." _

_"__Da-daughter?"_

_"____Yes," she smiled "It's a girl."_

___I rubbed my hand across my small baby bump and smiled "A girl." I say happily. "You're right I won't give up I'll do whatever it takes for her. She's part of Austin, part of me. I'll do it for her." _

_"__Thank you Allyson it'll work out I promise."_

_"__But Trish why? Why was he taken from me?"_

_"__Oh darling there's so much you still don't know." she told me as she faded away._

_Once again leaving me confused. Once again leaving me waking up to a repeating beep for the second time in a month. This time I easily open my eyes and wake up to the white room, the small TV, the wires hooked into my wrist. I look beside me to once again see Dez asleep. _

_t_

_"__Dez" I whisper waking him up. _

_"Ally, how do you feel." He said. He still looked so distant, so broken._

_"Dez I'm fine, more importantly how are you?"_

_"You're in the hospital again and you're asking how I am" he smirked at me. _

_"Dez listen to me, his death wasn't your fault. It was an accident it could have happened to anyone. Dez I will never blame you for this just please don't let it take you over please for me realize it wasn't your fault." I tell him._

_He sits on my bed and hugs me crying, "Ally you have no idea how good it makes me feel to know __you don't hate me. You don't know how much I've hated myself for what I did to you and Austin and myself. Thank you for not blaming me." _

_"Oh Dez, it's not your fault. You're my brother, I could never hate you." I smile and hug him. "So why am I here? Again."_

_"Austin's parents found you passed out in their yard. You went into an early labor since you were so stressed and passed out. It was hard on the baby, but he/she is perfectly healthy now... The doctors just want you to keep calm. They said I can take you home when you wake up." he said smiling at me._

_I place a hand on my stomach and smile at him "She. It's a girl." _

_"How do you know? Isn't it to early?"_

_I realized I couldn't tell him about Trish, he already thinks I'm crazy for my mistake of seeing Austin "Just a feeling. You know mothers intuition." I laugh._

_"It's hard to believe you're having a kid. I always thought if one of us was to have a kid young it would be me with God knows who. Do you regret it? You know how hard school's going to be now." he laughs. _

_"I know that it won't be easy, but I'll never regret it. It's part of Austin, he was my soulmate. She's kinda like a little part of him is still here with me." I say sadly rubbing the small bump on my stomach. _

_"I get that. I'm really sorry about everything Ally," Dez said. "So are you ready to head home?"_

_"Yeah, but can I do one thing first."_

_"What is that."_

_"I want to see his grave. Please Dez I need the closure." _

_He nodded in agreement and helped me out of the hospital bed. _

_The ride to the graveyard was silent. Neither of us really knew what to say. Really what was there, "I'm sorry your boyfriend is dead and you were crazy for a month and are now a single parent at 18." __I think the silence is comfortable. _

_He parked the car and started to reach for the door. "Dez, wait. I need to do this alone." I whisper. _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Positive."_

_"Okay, just don't get to worked up, if you're not back in 30 minutes I'm coming for you." _

_"Okay I'll be back." I give him a small smile and hop out of the newly fixed black honda. _

_I walked the path again, I could feel my eyes stinging begging for me to let the tears come thinking of how last time I was here Austin was holding my hand telling me he loved me, but no Austin wasn't there it wasn't real. _

_I reach the grave and then finally let the tears flow. I sit in front of the grave. I close my eyes and force the tears to slow. _

_"Austin, I miss you so much. I feel like I've went crazy. But I promise you I won't let myself slip, I promise I'll be as happy as I can for you and our daughter. You know people keep asking if I regret being a teen mom since you're gone, I guess they don't realize she's a part of you, to me it's sorta like you'll still be here. I'll always love you Austin, you're always going to be my only one. I'll never forget you," at this point I give up on not crying and put my forehead against the cold rock that has the ability to break my heart. "I miss you Austin, how could you leave me." I whisper. That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder._

_"It hasn't been 30 minutes." I say annoyed that he is shorting my last moments with Austin._

_"I don't think you can handle 30 minute love." I hear a voice that makes my heart skip a beat say._

_I gasp and jump to my feet turning around. I'm pulled into a hug by Austin and instantly hug him back. He whispers how much he loves me in my ear in an attempt to get my crying to stop. I pull away and look at him. His face is still to pale, his eyes still look lost, this brings me back to reality._

_"No."_

_"What do you mean Ally?" he said grabbing my hand. It felt so real._

_"You're not real, my Austin he's dead, he's gone." I yell pointing to the grave._

_"Ally please, I know you can't know the truth but please don't do this."_

_"I have to for our daughter, __I can't go crazy. I'd love to pretend you're still here but I can't. You're just my imagination." I whisper to Austin._

_He si__ghs sadly and looks as if he is realizing something, "You're right Alls." he says in disappointment before kissing me softly and walking off into the woods. _

_I shake my head and promise to myself and my daughter I won't let myself fall for it again. I won't let me loose my mind. I just can't do it, how badly I would love to convince myself he's still here I can't do that, I can't for my daughter._

_I whisper one more goodbye and one more I love you to the grave and slowly walk back to Dez's car._

_"How are you?" he asks._

_I laugh "I've been better."_

_He rubbed my back trying to comfort me "It'll get better I promise." he said smiling at me. The then jumped up realizing something. He reached to the backseat and pulled out a plastic bag. "Here's your things from the hospital." _

_I opened the bag to see the cloths I wore that night and my purse. Then I seen something that made me drop the bag and freeze._

_"Ally what's wrong?" I heard Dez ask. _

_I could bring myself to answer. I just looked in the bag and pulled out Austin's old gray jacket._

_**I tried to make it longer (: let me know what you think review pleasee ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Please keep reviewing you guys are amazing and I promise the plot for the story hasn't even began yet (hint hint)**

**as rosas- D'aww you have no idea how happy your review made me (: **

**queenc1- haha I wish I could say it gets cheerful but that's not for quite a while in the story (; **

**StalkingGirl00- I'm sorry I don't get much time to write :/ I try my best to update but I'll try to get new chapters out quicker.**

** - Remember not everything is as it seems (;**

**queenc1- Don't worry just because he's dead doesn't mean he's out of the story.. (:**

**Ausllylover123- Thank chue ^^**

**ReAdErSfEvEr- Things are never as they seem ;DD**

How is this possible? I know for a fact this is Austin's jacket, and I know that he's dead, so there's no way that it could have been with my stuff.

"D-Dez where did this come from?" I whispered, not trusting my voice to not show the fear and depression I was feeling.

"It was with your things in the hospital. You were wearing it when they brought you to the hospital. Is something wrong Alls?"

"It's Austin's. It's his favorite jacket, and there's no way I really have it because when I was 'seeing' him he gave it to me. How do I really have it?"

"Ally, there has to be a reasonable explanation, maybe the Moons put it on you when they found you it was cold?" he suggested trying to calm me down, but it was pretty obvious he was confused as well.

"You're probably right I'm not going to over think it. I refuse to go crazy again." I place a hand on my stomach "I can't just think of me anymore."

"Good Alls. I still can't get use to you being you know with child." he laughs.

"Don't worry I haven't go use to it either." I smile at him.

"Let's get you home, mom and dad want us to go back to school tomorrow, or we won't graduate on time."

"Yay! I've missed school." I said happy to go back.

"Of course you have." he laughs. Dez wasn't a big fan of school like me.

We pulled into the driveway and my mom instantly ran out of our house to hug me with my dad not far behind.

"Hey mom." I laughed.

"Sweetie we are so sorry!" my dad yelled hugging me.

"Don't worry about it guys, I needed to know." I said suddenly finding interest in the ground.

"I know, but we're still really sorry baby." my mom said pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm not going to say it's okay, it's not the father of my child is dead, but you have no reason to be sorry." I told them.

"So I know it's not a good time, but what do you plan on doing about the baby?" my dad asked as we walked into the house.

I sit on the counter and say "I'm keeping him/her. It's part of me and Austin, there's not way I can give that to a stranger."

They nod understanding "You know we'll help you as much as possible." my mom said hugging me, "Now it's late go to bed you need to go back to school tomorrow."

"I know I'm excited to go back." I smiled and went up to my room and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning with one of those feelings. You know the one right? The one that makes you feel sick, like something horrible is going to happen, and you want to crawl under a rock and hide, but know it's not going to go away til something devastating happens.

The first thing I did that morning was puke the little food I'd managed to consume the day before. I put it off as morning sickness, trying my best to avoid the horrible feeling. I quickly showered and got ready for school

All I put on was gray sweat pants, a purple tank top, and his gray jacket. I was sure no one expected me to be to dressed up considering the most recent events.

I walked down stairs and grabbed a granola bar and waited on Dez to finally come down the stairs.

"You nerves?" I asked him when he came down and started eating a poptart.

"I'm not really nerves, more terrified. I mean if I thought it I'm sure other people think I killed Austin, and I'm sure word's gotten out about my suicide attempt." Dez said looking at the ground. I walk over and hug him.

"Dez no one will think you killed him, and I'm sure no one thinks any less of you for what you did. If anyone says anything to you I'll just explain it wasn't your fault." I smiled at him.

"How are you so calm? Aren't you worried people know about your crazy spell or the pregnancy?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter I know my friends and they won't use that against me." I smiled as I grabbed my bag and followed my twin out to our car.

I found out very soon that day, I was very wrong. True no one really bothered Dez, they just acted scared of him, which I knew hurt him. But it was still better than bullying him for his biggest regret.

The second I walk up to my group of friends I knew that my bad feeling was about to come true.

"What do you want Dawson?" my friend Marie asked.

"To see my friends I haven't seen in almost 2 months." I said pointing out what I thought was obvious.

"Ally, you realize no one here thinks of you the same right? No one wants you around you're I don't know a danger."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Everyone knows you're pregnant, which put your reputation to hell, and everyone knows you've lost your mental stability. We know you thought Austin was still alive. You're crazy Dawson!" she yelled at me before laughing and walking away.

I ran to find Dez and hugged him. "Woah Ally what happened?"

"I went up to my friends and Marie told me that no one wants me here and that I'm crazy and dangerous and that they know everything!" I said now crying.

He hugged me and said, "Alls I'll walk home, you just take the rest of the day off okay I'm sure mom and dad will understand you skipping."

I nod "Okay, but you keep the car I want to walk. I need to think."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just be careful people don't really love us right now."

He laughed "People are scared to death of my, they do anything I tell them to now. They won't bother me."

"Lucky you." I said.

"I'm sorry Alls just go clear your head. It's not good for the baby."

I placed my hand on the barley there baby bump "You're right, I'm going to go. I'l see you at home." I smile at him and walk out of the school, trying to ignore how obvious everyone was making that I was the subject of their, not very kind, conversations.

I walked for about an hour crying, until I found myself back at is grave. That's when I broke even more.

"Ally-gator please don't cry." I heard a familiar voice say.

"No! Go away, you're not real." I yell at the voice I knew as Austin.

I felt him hug me, "Ally, please don't do this. It's not good for our baby."

His hug made me feel safe, it took the bad feeling away. I think that's why I did it. It's why I let my promise fade. I pretended his was there. I let myself go "crazy" again. I needed him.

I turned to hug Austin back, "I love you Austin." I said before kissing him he kissed me back and smiled.

"I missed you love." he said pressing his forehead to mine.

"I missed you so much more." he laughed and helped me off the ground.

"Not possible." he said as he intertwined our hands and started walking us away from the church. "Ally, I-"

"Austin please don't start with the I can't know the truth, but I can't forget you stuff. I don't want to think right now about how I know I shouldn't be doing this, I just need you here right now." I say looking at him.

"Okay I won't bring it up." he said.

We walk in a comfortable silence all the way to my house.

"You want to come in? My parents are at work so they shouldn't mind." I laugh.

"Sure. As long as I get a little more time with you." he said before kissing me.

We walked up to my room and sat side by side on my bed and turned on a movie.

I didn't really even pay attention to what movie it was, instead I turned to face Austin. "Why can't you tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't you tell me this big secret you seem to have? You've never kept anything from me." I said looking down.

He picked my face up "Allyson look at me. You know it's killing me not telling you, but you have to trust me. It'll interfere with destiny. I know that she's talked to you..."

"Who.. Are you talking about Trish?" I asked remembering the girl from my dream.

"I've said to much. Alls please for me let what I said go okay?"

"Fine I will, mainly because I don't want you to have to go yet."

"No matter what Ally, I'll always be here." he said kissing me. The kiss quickly deepened and next thing I knew he was yet again on top of my, careful not to put any pressure on my stomach.

"Ally... Is this really a good idea?" he asked.

"Austin, I need this please, just one more night with you."

"It won't be one more night Ally, I meant it when I said I'm not leaving you." I kissed him before he said anything to make me realize that I was slipping again.

That night was a repeat of the night on the field. Only this time was different. It felt like the last time, like so full of love that I never wanted the night to end.

I woke up next to him at about midnight, I saw his hazel eyes almost glowing while he stared at me in the darkness of my room.

"Hey love." he smiled.

"Hey." I said before kissing him.

"So that was..."

"Yeah, pretty amazing right?" I said sadly, I was now realizing how crazy I really am.

"Ally I can tell you're thinking about it. You're not crazy. How can you spend this whole day with me, have my favorite jacket, and experience what we just did and still think it wasn't real?"

"Because you're dead Austin!"

"Am I, think about it Ally, does it look like I'm dead." he said making me blush as he gestured towards his currently undressed body.

"I seen the grave."

"Things aren't always as they seem Ally."

"Why does people keep saying that! What does it even mean."

"You'll find out soon love." he said before kissing me and hoping out of bed to redress himself.

"So I'm guessing this means my time with you's up?"

"For now. You'll see me soon, I promise." he said.

"Why do you always leave. If you're real why don't you stick around and let my parents see you. I know they can, Dez did before he you know."

"They couldn't comprehend it Alls, it's not in there destiny. Just please understand. Things are about to happen in your life and it'll all make sense I promise." he said before kissing me and walking to the door. "I love you, remember that." he said before leaving me to lay there and attempt to fall back to sleep.

That night I found myself back on the beach, once again walking to the light in the woods.

"Trish, I get it destiny blah blah blah, we don't need to go back through this." I say as she comes out of the light.

She laughs "No, I'm here to talk to you. You don't need to go back to that school, you need to find somewhere else to go for the rest of your pregnancy, somewhere that'll keep you from Austin."

"Why would I want to be away from Austin?"

"He thinks he knows what's going to happen, he doesn't. He's not suppose to be around you til after you have your daughter. Tonight has to be the last time you see him."

"You can't take him from me, please not him."

"Ally, I promise you you will be fine. It's all part of destiny. You have to do it. Promise me you'll go somewhere."

I look down knowing I should, for whatever reason, trust her "Fine I'll go somewhere. But tell me this, how is any of this possible?"

"You'll find out when you're ready. Right now you couldn't comprehend it."

"Really? You don't think I could understand. I just slept with my soul mate who is suppose to be dead, and I'm the only one to have seen him I think I can handle it."

"What's behind all of this is much more complicated than your night with Austin dear."

"Just tell me, am I crazy?"

"No sweetheart, but people need to think you are."

"Why? It made me loose my friends."

"They won't matter dear, but remember what I said, get away from here, it's best for them to think you're crazy." That was all she said before she disappeared.


	7. (:

_**Everyone I'd like to let you in on what I'm working on now. (: I have a weekly thing planned out of what to write... This week you should expect the rewrite of "Dangerously Beautiful", "Mistakes Were Made" and a new story (: I'll probably update Eccedentisat again before the weekends over as well..**_

_**As of next week expect 2 new song fics (if I reach 100 reviews by Monday I'll do a story a day :D) 3 chapters from Eccedentisat, 2 new chapters of Second chance, the update to awkward, and my rewrite of Lying game**_

_**Sometime this month as well I will finally put up After All He's a Rock Star... so read and review my current stories and keep a look out for my new ones comeing out (: and for a promise to you guys I wil try my hardest to update a story a day (: **_


	8. Chapter 7

I spent the rest of the night thinking of a way to take Trish's advice. Eventually, around 5 in the morning, I figured out what "They need to think you're crazy" meant.

I spent the rest of the morning packing all my belongings, before going to the living room to tell my family.

"Guys I need to talk to you." I said sitting on the unaccompanied chair in the living room.

"What's wrong sweet heart, is the baby okay?"

"Actually the baby is what I need to talk about, I think I need to go away for my pregnancy."

"What do you mean Ally?" my dad asked.

"I obviously can't go back to school after yesterday, and I don't think my mental health is stable enough to stay around this town anyways. I was online and found a mental health hospital in California

for pregnant girls my age going through trauma (A/N doesn't exist well it could but I don't think so). It has a school so I can still graduate, I think it's best for me and my baby." I say trying to act as sure of this as I could. On the inside I couldn't help but feel cray for listening to some dream that was telling me to leave Austin.

I spent the rest of my pregnancy at Spring Mill Mental Health Center. I didn't see Austin once my whole pregnancy after I left, I've hardly even seen my family.

It's been a lonely 7 months, but something in me tells me it was the right thing.

I just had my daughter, Aurora Melody Moon, just a few hours ago, and am now asleep while she lays in the crib at the end of my bed.

I was starting to wonder when I'd meet Trish next since she said the next thing would happen after Aurora's birth, but that's when I heard the door softly open and close.

I heard someone quietly walk over to me and kiss my cheek and then walk over to wear my daughter lays.

Aurora is absolutely beautiful even at 3 hours old. She already has a headful of wild blonde hair, and her father's golden eyes.

I felt a few moments latter weight shift on the foot of my bed as someone sat down.

"Hey sweetie it's daddy." I heard, who I now know is Austin, whisper. "You are so beautiful just like your mommy. Now I know for a while I won't be there and one day you'll understand the reason for that, but I'll be there I'll always be right here with you, watching out for you and mommy. I love you sweet little Aurora." At that I opened my eyes to see him kissing her cheek as he placed her back in the crib.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" I asked him startling him.

"Ally you know if I could I'd stay by your side forever, but it's not time yet."

"When will it be time?"

"Soon, just don't move back to Miami Ally. I know you told your family you'd go back after you had Aurora, but stay here. You have to stay here."

"Will you stay if I do?"

"Ally I've told you before I'm always there, just it's not time for me to come back yet." and with that he gave me one last passionate kiss before walking out of the hospital.

_**So I know it's short but I don't know when or if I'll be able to update over the summer unless I can figure out how over my phone (: review **_


End file.
